merpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jonathan Strange
Leben Jim wurde 2141 nahe der spaeteren Riverside Flottenwerften in Iowa geboren. Seine Eltern waren einfache Farmer, und so wuchs er fernab der grossen Metropolen auf dem Land auf. Das Leben war teilweise sehr entbehrlich, aber unkompliziert, ruhig unf friedlich. Frueh lernte er als einfacher Junge vom Land den Umgang mit Pistolen, und sein Vater Tiberius brachte ihm sogar das fliegen bei. Die grossen Felder bewaesserten sich schliesslich nicht von selbst, waren stets die warnenden Wortde des Vaters. Dafuer war der Agrarflieger da. Seine Asthmakrankheit, die ihn trotz des medizinischen Fortschritts von Geburt an begleitete, hielt ihn dabei niemals auf, auch wenn er in den fruehen Tagen seines zwei Male fast erstickt waere. Was ihn jedoch seit er denken kann mehr beschaeftigte und faszinierte als Hasen hinterher zu jagen, oder im Tiefflug die Felder zu bespruehen, waren die Sterne. Der Weltraum, die letzte Grenze. The Final Frontier. Oft ertappte er sich als junge, wie er abends zum klaren Nachthimmel hinauf blickte, und sich, auf einem Grashalm kauend fragte, wie es wohl waere, die Sterne zu bereisen, als Kolonist auf dem Mars zu leben, oder noch weiter vorzustossen. Er bedauerte schon mit jungen Jahren, dass er trotz des unglaublichen Fortschrittes nicht miterleben wuerde, wie die Menschen das Sonnensystem verlassen. Er wuerde wohl weiterhin in Iowa leben, sein ruhiges Leben fuehren und sich in den Country Pubs weiterhin mit den rivalisierenden Schafhirtengangs pruegeln. All das aenderte sich 2148 mit der Entdeckung der Marsruinen, neben dem First Contact das wichtigste und bedeutendste Ereignisse der Geschichte der Menschheit. Jim dachte zunaechst, dass etwas schreckliche passiert waere, als ihn sein Vater voellig ausser Atem und entsetzt ins Wohnzimmer rief. Als er dort ankam, liefen auf jedem kanal Sondersendungen, allesamt live vom Mars. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Bild. Und zum ersten mal seit ewigen Zeiten durchstroemte alle Menschen auf der Erde ein Gefuehl der Einigkeit und Geschlossenheit. Wenn auch nur fuer einen kurzen Moment. Der Moment, indem ein zitternder Patrick Endeavour, Major der Kolonie, zusammen mit den Entdeckern vor die Presse trat und seine magischen Worte sprach: "Guten Morgen, Erde. Ich stehe hier vor ihnen nicht als Representant einer Regierung oder der Organisation, fuer die ich hier arbeite. Nein, heute stehe ich vor ihnen als ein einfacher Mensch, als Repraesentant aller 12 Milliarden. Die Nachricht, die ich ihnen hier vom Mars uebermittle, man kann sie eigentlich nicht in Worte fassen kann. Sie wird alles veraendern." Jim kannte alle Science Fiction Romane auswendig, und er hatte eine irrwitzige Hoffnung. Nur ein kleiner Funker. Aber nein, es war einfach unmoeglich. Der Mars wird schon so lange von Menschen beobachtet... Vor 5 Stunden haben Vorarbeiter auf ihren Baugrunduntersuchungen im Suedareal eine unbekannte Struktur per Echolot entdeckt. Bei genauerer Untersuchung stellte sich heraus, dass es sich dabei nicht um eine natuerliche Steinformation handelte, sondern um eine im Boden verborgene Metallkonstruktion. Mr Grffin und seinem Team gelang es, eine Art Portal freizulegen, durch den es den Vorarbeitern gelang, in das Objekt vorzustossen. Im Inneren fanden die Entdecker eine sehr verstaubte Anlage mit Computerterminals unbekannter Bauart. alles in einem verstaubten und desolaten Zustand, als ob die Einrichtung schon vor Tausenden von Jahren verlassen wurde. Die Frage, ob wir allein im Universum sind, ist beantwortet. Mr Griffin hat die Details. Ich danke ihnen." Das war es, die Bombe war geplatzt. Nach der ersten grossen sozialen Unruhen und den Massenselbstmorden der religioesen Fanatiker stellte sich schnell ein anderes Gefuehl ein: Euphorie und Freude, gefolgt von der Technikrevolution. 2149 wurde durch die Oeffnung des Charon Relays und der Adaptierung der Mass Effect Technologie das Tor zu den Sternen aufgestossen. Jim konnte zunaechst gar nicht glauben, dass seine kuehnsten Traeume damit in Erfuellung gehen wuerden. Voller Eifer begann er, alles ueber die Protheaner und das Charon Relay zu lesen, was er in die Finger bekommen koennte. Voller Spannung verfolgte er die Abenteuer von Jon Grissom, seinem grossen Vorbild und den Vorstoss der Menschheit ins Weltall, dem Abtragen von Charons Eispanzer und dem Bau von Jump Zero. Und endlose Stunden verbrachte er an den Zaeunen der Riverside Flottenwerften, als er mit ansah, wie die gigantischsten und majaestaetischsten Raumschiffe gebaut wurden. Den Fortschritt mitzuerleben, das war eine Sache. Doch an ihm auch teil zu haben, war eine ganz andere. Einige Jahre noch zogen ins Land, und das Leben in Riverside ging weiter seinen gewohnten Gang. 2157 erfuellten Jims Eltern sich und ihrem Sohn einen Traum. Auf der neuen Kolonie Eden Prime wurden dringend erfahrene Farmer gesucht Zusammen mit einigen Nachbarn entschloss sich die Familie, das Leben im behaglichen Riverside hinter sich zu lassen und zu neuen Grenzen vorzustossen. Die Stranges eroeffnete auf der auf der bluehenden Kolonie einen Grossbetrieb. Jim's erster Raumflug, er wird ihn niemals vergessen. Wenn man ihn heute nach seinem heissesten Ritt im All fragt, egal was spaeter an bedrohlichen Situationen auf ihn zu kam, die Antwort auf die Frage war stets "Mein heissester Ritt durchs All? Was fuer eine Frage, natuerlich mein Erster!" Nachdem er verspaetet die High School absolvierte und sich von seinen Eltern lossagen konnte, entschloss sich Jim, dass er die Farm nicht uebernehmen wuerde. Eden Prime sollte erst der Anfang seiner Reise sein, nicht das Ziel. Nach einem heftigen Streit mit seinem Vater kratzte er sein letztes Geld zusammen fuer ein Raumflugticket in das Herz der interstellaren Kultur und Zivilisation, die Citadel. Er immatrikulierte an der Citadel University und schrieb sich fuer die Faecher interstellare Geschichte und Archaeologie ein. Seine exzellenten Vorkenntnisse halfen ihm dabei, eines der wenigen Forschungsstipendien zu erhalten. Er wurde in seinem Jahrgang schnell bekannt als Mensch mit Visionen, was ihm auch bei den teilweise sehr konservativen und gegenueber Menschen skeptischen Aliens Respekt verschaffte. Diplomarbeit "The Influence of Prothean Technology and Culture on Early Human Development" (2162) verschaffte ihm intergalaktischen Akademikerruhm. So gelang es ihm, anhand seiner Feldstudien auf dem Mars und der Erde nachzuweisen, dass die Menschheit vor dem Aussterben der Protheaner mit diesen in praehistorischen Zeiten in Beruehrung gekommen ist und bei ihrer Entwicklung nachhaltig beeinflusst wurde. Nach seinem Studium wurde der Asari Forschungsrat auf ihn aufmerksam und finanzierte ihm seine Promotion mit kombinierter militaerischer Ausbildung beim Allianzmilitaer. Hintergrund war der Vorstoss von Jim, eine Expedition in die Terminussysteme zu unternehmen. Durch die Clankriege und Piratenaktivitaeten im Traverse hat es bisher fast keine Ausgrabungen in diesem Teil der Galaxis gegeben. Hinweise in den Marsruinen deuteten jedoch auf die Existenz einer grossen Metropole der Protheaner im Attican Traverse hin. Lange Zeit musste er vor dem akademischen Rat kaempfen, bis er endlich eine Zusage zur Erfuellung seiner Visionen bekam. John wurde fuer seine Ausbildung dem Traegerverband der ANS Saratoga zugeteilt. Er bat aufgrund seiner avionischen Vorkenntnisse und seines Interesses in die Versetzung einer Fliegerstaffel. Die kommenden 3 Jahren waren sehr hart fuer ihn, und der als Akademiker und Gruenspan verrufene Jim musste sich seinen Respekt in diversen Schlaegereien gegen die rauen Rekruten erkaempfen. 2165 konnte er seine Ausbildung als einer der Jahrgangsbesten beenden. Der Kommandant war sichtlich enttaeuscht, einen so guten Piloten wieder an die Universitaet zu verlieren. im selben Jahr wagte er mit der Stargazer, seinem ersten und bisher einzigen Schiff, und einem bunt zusammen gewuerfelten Team von Draufgaengern den Vorstoss. Seine Abschlussrede vor dem Citadel Rat rief grosses Interesse hervor. Jim wollte zunaechst gar nicht vor die Kamera treten, war er doch ueberhaupt nicht an Ruhm, sondern eher an Forschungsergebnissen interessiert. doch der Dekan draengte ihn schliesslich zu diesem Schritt. Er hielt die Rede bewusst kurz, und liess sich durch Jon Grissoms worte inspirieren 'To boldly go where no one has ever gone before'. Die Reise war lang, beschwerlich und von Konflikten gepraegt. Dennoch war sie ein voller Erfolg. Die Ausgrabung und Untersuchungen verliefen ungestoert, und 2 Jahre spaeter brachte Jim sein Team erfolgreich zurueck zur Citadel. Die Reise hat ihn jedoch nachhaltig beeinflusst. Er hat viele seiner Ansichten ueber schwarz und weiss ueber Bord geworfen, als er mit abtruennigen Sicherheitskraeften und Kriminellen kaempfen und verhandeln musste, um die Expedition sicher ans Ziel und wieder zurueck zu fuehren. Und waehrend seiner ganzen Arbeiten thronte eine gefaehrliche Botschaft ueber den gigantischen Protheanerruinen. Geruechte und Wisper ueber einen Angriff, eine Apokalypse, das Ende aller Zivilisation. Eine Bedrohung aus dem Dark Space, dem ewigen nichts zwischen den Galaxien, wo im Schatten der Sterne Giganten schlummern. Er hatte zunaechst keine Vorstellungen vom Wert dieser Informationen. Durch den Mangel an Daten sollten sie zunaechst nur eine Vermutung bleiben, die er fuer sich behielt. 2168 war er zurueck auf der Citadel, und konnte seine Promotion 2170 beenden. In der Zeit nach der Promotion erlangte Strange einen Ruf als Draufgaenger. Er wurde bekannt als ein Mann, der gerne auf heissem Terrain arbeitet. Seine Auftraege erhaelt er meist von seinem Hauptarbeitsgeber, der Universitaet, die ihn gerne in Konfliktgebiete schickt, um dort Ausgrabungen durchzufuehren, Artefakte zu bergen und Expeditionen sowie studentische Exkursionen zu leiten. Auch von Privatpersonen erhaelt er hin und wieder Auftraege. Irgendwie schafft man es, Jim immer dort anzutreffen, wo sonst gerade keine hin moechte, sei es jetzt die entmilitarisierte Zone auf Tuchanka, oder Omega. Waehrend des Angriffs von Sovereign befand sich Jim ebenfalls auf der Citadel und unterstuetzte die Verteidiger als Mitglied einer spontan zusammengewuerfelten und bunten Freiwilligenstaffel, die spaeter in den Medien als Flying Tigers bekannt wurde. Das Militaer liess der Staffel ein eher unbedeutende Rolle zukommen. Die 200 Besatzungsmitglieder des Frachters, der durch die Staffel gerettet wurde, sehen das jedoch ganz anders. In den chaotischen Wochen nach dem Angriff wurde er im Auftrag des Councils einem Team von Spezialisten zugeteilt, die die Berichte und Informationen von Commander Shepard zu den Angriffen auswerteten. Strange selbst konzentrierte sich dabei verstaerkt auf die Analyse der Wrackteile von Sovereign. Jim ist bis heute eine der wenigen Personen, die das gesamte Ausmass der Angriffs kennen und verstehen. Sein wichtigster Forschungsbeitraeg war seine spaetere Habilitation (die aufgrund der Geheimhaltung leider nie veroeffentlicht wurde): Eine schematische Darstellung des Angriffs der Reaper auf das interstellare Reich der Protheaner. In dem er Datendiscs auswertete, jeden spaerlichen Informationssschnipsel analysierte und diese mit dem galaktischen Relaynetzwerk abglich, gelang es ihm, eine Karte zu erstellen, auf der sich nachvollziehen laesst, welche Angriffswege die Reaper durch die Galaxis genommen haben und wie lange dieser Genozid gedauert haben muss. Im Falle eines neuen Angriffs wuerde diese Karten den Voelkern der Galaxis einen grossen taktischen Vorteil bieten. Eine Ueberlebenschance, die vergangene Generationen nie hatten. Umso mehr frustrierte ihn die sture und ignorante Haltung des Rates, der trotz dieser umfangreichen wissenschaftlichen Auswertungen und trotz der Warnungen von Shepard immer noch von einem Hirngespinst ausgeht. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *grosses Fachwissen im Bereich Geschichte und interstellarer Archaelogie, insbesondere Protheanerruinen und Artefakte *guter Pilot *begnadeter Pistolenschuetze *gute Intuition *großartig im improvisierten Nahkampf (Faustkampf, Kneipenschlaegereien) *kann Schrott in nützliche Dinge verwandeln und ist guter Mechaniker *Sprachtalent: spricht fliessend Asari, Turianisch und Salari, beherrscht Grundkenntnisse in Volus und Batarianisch 'Schwächen' *extrem neugierig *hat extreme Schwierigkeiten mit Gewehren *Draufgänger *Durch diverse Extranetauftritte und in höheren Rängen aufgrund seiner wichtigen Forschungsbeiträge SEHR bekannt. Ist deshalb für Undercover Einsätze wenig zu gebrauchen. 'Besonderheiten' *leichter, irischer Akzent *Gilt als einer der beliebtesten Dozenten an der Citadel University und ist daher vor Allem bei Frauen in den Mitzwanzigern beliebt... das macht ihm manchmal Angst :-) *Hat eine Geliebte: Marion Ravenwood. Die Beziehung zu ihr ist sehr schwierig. Sie sind weder offiziell ein Paar noch sind sie offiziell getrennt. Wenn sie zusammen auftreten, fliegen meist die Fetzen. Dennoch verbindet beide ein sehr tiefes Band und Jim würde durch die Hölle gehen, um Marion aus Schwierigkeiten zu holen. Sie haben abgesehen von den Treffen recht wenig Kontakt, aber die merkwürdige Angewohnheit, sich in den entlegensten Winkeln immer wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Meist sind die Gefahren und Probleme dann nicht weit fort. Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Schusswunde in der linken Schulter 'Tätowierungen' *Seit der Schlacht um die Citadel: Flying Tigers Wappen 'Sonstiges' *Trägt einen Hut als Glücksbringer, den er um alles in der Welt beschützt Ausrüstung Berufliche Verhältnisse *'Berufsbezeichnung:' Privatdozent und freischaffender Archäologe *'Firma/Arbeitgeber:' Citadel University und verschiedene Auftraggeber *'Position/Rang:' PD. Dr. *'Ehemalige Tätigkeiten:' Commander Air Group, ANS Saratoga Trivia *'Jonathan 'Jim' Strange' wurde von Remington als Spielercharakter (PC) erschaffen Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Menschen